1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processor and image processing method to perform image processing such as extraction of a contour of an object.
2. Related Background Art
A hitherto-known image processor to perform image processing such as extraction of a contour of an object is configured, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-334194, to acquire image data, divide the image data into a plurality of small regions, calculate evaluation values indicating clarity of the image for the respective small regions, select some small regions on the basis of the evaluation values, and combine the selected small regions to extract the contour of the object.